A controller board is a printed circuit board that provides all the circuitry necessary for a useful control task. Typically, a programmable controller board has a main processor that is connected through one or more output interface modules to outputs devices that control a machine or process.
Existing controller boards fail to provide for the sequencing of signals to be programmed into or uploaded into the controller board for controlling (i.e. providing power to) stainless steel plates, where the sequencing of signals is a set of paired outputs (one positive (+) and one negative (−)) that are turned On in a pre-determined order and at a selected frequency.
Accordingly, a controller board that allows for the programming and running of the sequencing of signals to one or more devices or groups of devices, such as stainless steel plates, to achieve an optimum output from the one or more devices or groups of devices using the least amount of energy is needed.